Thicker than Water
by hazelmom
Summary: Sarah McGee thinks she's found her forever guy, but her brother is not sure. Written for esteemed author Enthusiastic Fish for SeSa. I'll drop a chapter every day or so.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas, Terry! This is a little unusual, but I hope you like it.

Rated: FR- 13

Family, Drama

Synopsis: Sarah McGee is in love with the wrong kind of guy.

**Thicker than Water**

"I found 'em! Here they are. Our little McGee is in the society pages again." DiNozzo looked up with a grin. McGee looked at the ceiling but said nothing.

Ellie jumped up, rounded her desk, and settled on Tony's shoulder. "Let me see."

"Look at him." Tony pointed. "He looks like he's in line for an execution."

Ellie frowned. "He's got that look on his face he sometimes gets like he just swallowed something bad, but the tux Delilah bought him looks nice."

"I'm right here, people," Tim mumbled.

"We know," Tony said as he enlarged the picture. "You should take lessons from your brother-in-law. He's wearing the perfect smile."

"He's not my brother-in-law."

"He will be," Tony said as he studied the photo of Congressman Josh Andrews, his arm around Sarah McGee's waist while Tim stood stiffly off to the side. "He already put a ring on it. I mean, the engagement party is tomorrow night."

"It's really very romantic, Tim," Ellie said. "Decorated Marine war vet turned congressman gets introduced to your sister by your dad. Whirlwind romance. He sits on the Appropriations Committee for the Navy. It's pretty amazing."

McGee sighed. "Ridiculous is more like it."

"Hey, come on. I thought you liked the guy."

He shrugged. "He's alright."

"Okay, Timmy. What's wrong?" Tony cocked his head.

"They're moving too fast. They just started dating like six months ago. What's the rush?!"

"They're in love," Ellie said as she settled back into her desk. "You should've seen me and Jake in the beginning. We didn't wait. Got married a year to the day we met."

"He's a politician." McGee frowned. "I got to go to these stupid events all the time."

"The unite he commanded was embedded in a remote region of Afghanistan holding off Taliban for six months before they got reinforcements. The guy is a hardcore Marine. We like Marines, remember?"

"They should slow down. She needs to finish her doctorate and find a teaching position. What's the big rush?"

Tony turned to Ellie. "Are big brothers supposed to be like this?"

"Oh yeah. All of mine squawked when we got engaged. Now, they love him." She narrowed her eyes at Tony. "It's not jealousy, is it? You know, Sarah getting all of the attention from their father."

"McGee? No! He likes it when someone can distract the old man. It takes the pressure off him. He's just being overprotective. You weren't around when he tried to hide his sister from a murder investigation."

"What?!"

McGee groaned. "Pleeaaase…"

"Okay, probie, that's a story for another time."

"Hey Boss," McGee said watching Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen with a fresh coffee. Tony jerked his head at Bishop and they both watched as McGee's eyes never left Gibbs as he settled into his chair. "Uh…do you have a minute?"

"I have approximately 660 minutes before I go home tonight. Which one of 'em do you want, Tim?" Gibbs put down his coffee and clicked on his computer monitor. His face settled into the slightly pained look it always had when he worked his computer.

McGee blew out air as he studiously ignored the smile slowly spreading across Tony's face. "Maybe, we could go get a cup of coffee…or something."

Gibbs sighed. "I'm already well fueled as you can see. I am sure that you are also aware that the Chesire cat over there is going to get it out of you by the end of the day anyway. So you might as well spit it out."

McGee worked his mouth. "There is a bit of storm blowing in later this morning."

Gibbs looked at the ceiling and Tony chortled. "The admiral's coming?!"

"I guess he's been advising Sarah's…I mean Congressman Andrews on the Naval Appropriations Committee, and they're scheduled to come in and meet with Vance this morning."

Gibbs shrugged. "What do I care? Sounds like they're going to be busy. I know I'm not going to that meeting. Looking over budgets for hours…not my idea of a productive day."

"Yeah…I'm with you on that, Boss. It's just that Dad's got a bug up his…what I mean is that he thinks it would be great if I went to the meeting. Thinks it would…be good experience for me."

"What do you think?"

McGee sighed. "I am not an assistant director so I have no business there. I've never prayed for a callout before. I mean, that would be a gruesome thing to do, but I would really welcome a reason to not be here when he shows."

"So, don't go."

"You've met the man."

"You want me to say something?"

He shook his head. "My fight, Boss."

The ping of the elevator sounded and the grin on Tony's faced widened as an entourage started filing out. "He's early."

"He's famous for flanking maneuvers," McGee mumbled as he stiffened. "Don't worry, Boss, I got this."

Aides of the congressional and naval variety walked ahead as if providing security. Congressman Josh Andrews pushed through and strode toward Tim, extending a hand. "Hey Tim! Good to see you again so soon. You hung in there last night like a true champion."

McGee rose and took his hand a little stiffly for a guy about to gain a family member. "I don't think I'm cut out for politics."

"Yeah, well that was me just three years ago. Look at me now." Andrews cut an impressive figure. He had thick, wavy, honey blonde hair styled like a Kennedy, offsetting brilliant blue eyes and a firm chin. Even in an expensive charcoal suit, it was clear that he carried the hard body of an active Marine.

"Like a Norse god," Tony muttered and Andrews turned his direction with a ready hand. "You must be Tony. I suspect the Norse deities had more integrity than politics allows a person."

"I read your book on your experiences hunting Ahmed El-Kati in Northern Afghanistan. Impressive stuff."

"Ghost written, of course. It's how I met Sarah. She came in on the final draft after the original ghostwriter quit. My own writing is as stiff as a dead body."

Before waiting for a reply, he swiveled and headed for Gibbs. "Uh-rah, Gunny. I knew your name before I ever met the McGees."

Gibbs nodded as he pumped hands with the young congressman. "Good to meet you, Captain."

He smiled a set of perfect, white teeth. "I like that so much better than congressman…or congressperson…which is really the proper term these days- as it should be, of course."

He caught Ellie's eye and was pumping her hand before she could even get her ear buds off. "I understand you're ex-CIA. Did some work on our El-Kati intel."

Her eyes widened. "That's classified, Sir."

"Of course. Unsung work. I wish there was a way to honor contributions like yours more publicly."

"Not necessary," she said, the red rising in her cheeks.

Andrews turned on McGee. "The admiral has his heart set on you being there. He called the director and got the okay. Think you can humor him?"

Tim looked past at him as his father finished a call and handed it to an aide. He was still the same hard man as he'd always been, but he looked thinner now, more fragile. His gray hair was nothing more than stubble after the radiation and chemo. He came straight for his son. "I know you're ready to revolt, but I talked to Vance and he likes the idea. Good experience for you. I'm sure Gibbs here can spare you for a few hours. And don't tell me you're working a case 'cause I checked on that right off."

"You look tired, Dad."

"I'm fine. Now, let's go."

Tim shook his head. "It's not in my job description to work on agency budgets."

"This is a way to make it part of your job description."

"I've got reports to write."

Admiral McGee narrowed his eyes at Gibbs. "Is this your influence?"

McGee jumped in before Gibbs could speak. "Don't bring him into this. My decision. I work the job I have until it's time for me to work another. I don't leapfrog positions."

"So this is better?!" The Admiral gestured with his arm. "You sitting here doing computer work day after day. This is going to build your career?!"

Gibbs started to rise, but Andrews stepped in. "Admiral, I know Tim does more than shuffle papers. I have had access to mission reports he's been involved in. It's impressive."

"Yes, he's very skilled at computers. That alone doesn't build a future."

"Clearly, he didn't tell you that he was shot out of the sky three months ago over Russia by a surface to air missile. He and Gibbs spent two nights getting an espionage suspect through hostile territory and into Finland."

Everyone froze for a moment while the admiral furrowed at his brow at his son. "Were you hurt?"

"I'm good, Dad."

"Why didn't you tell me? I have security clearance several levels beyond yours."

McGee threw up his arms. "What was there to tell? It happened. We handled it and it's over."

Admiral McGee slapped his desk. "This is the kind of story that shows people what you're made of. You don't have to share particulars, but this is what you use to promote yourself!"

Tim rubbed his mouth for a moment before responding. "Dad, the entire flight crew died on that mission. They risked everything to get us on the ground safe. They are the heroes of that mission, not me. I won't dishonor their memories with self promotion."

"Still, you can-"

"Enough!" McGee was on his feet, steadying himself with a hand on his file cabinet. "I have work to do. And you have a meeting to get to, Dad."

Tony saw the color drain from the faces of the Admiral's aides and he felt a twinge of pride in his probie.

John McGee pointed a finger. "You're better than this, Tim."

"I'm proud of what I do, Dad. This is enough for me. Please, don't stress yourself. It's bad for your blood pressure. You still have me on the books for dinner on Friday night, right?"

The admiral glanced at an aide and then nodded.

"Good. See you then." McGee sat down and clicked on his screen.

The admiral looked a little lost, but again, Andrews stepped in. "You all received your invitations to our engagement party tomorrow night? Sarah and I know how important Tim's team is in his life. We really want to see you all there."

"Wouldn't miss it, Congressperson," Tony said.

"Good! Can't say I blame you about this budget meeting, Tim. We've got nine levels of tedium ahead of us this afternoon." He clapped the Admiral on the back. "You ready, John?"

"Yeah."

Andrews started to lead him away, but McGee resisted. He turned to his son once more. "On Friday, I want complete details on that mission. Everything from soup to nuts. You hear me? I want names. If people died keeping you safe, I want to know who they were."

The emotion in his father's eyes surprised him and he only nodded in response. The bullpen watched as the entourage headed up the stairs. Then Tony leapt up and pointed at McGee. "You da man, McGee! You da, man!"

Gibbs said nothing but a smile tugged at his mouth as he returned to his email.

Bishop shook her head. "That was intense."

Tony pivoted in her direction. "What are you going to be wearing to the thing tomorrow night?"

"Uh, I don't know. I have a nice blue flowered dress I wore to my rehearsal dinner."

"Unacceptable, Bishop. You and I are going shopping after work."

"What?!"

Tony nodded. "You told me yesterday that Jake can't come, and so I've going to take you as my date."

"Uh…do I have a choice?"

"Are you my probie?"

"Yeah?" She looked at Gibbs in alarm, but he showed no interest in the conversation.

"You are almost 30 years old and you dress like a college sophomore. It's time to up your game."

"I'm pretty sure my husband isn't going to want—"

"Called him last night."

"Jake and I are on a pretty tight budget right now, Tony," she said shifting awkwardly in her chair.

"Senior hit it big on a deal. He sent me a taste. It's on me. We have an appointment with a stylist at Garfinkel's at 7 p.m."

"Gibbs?"

He shrugged. "It's his thing. You should've seen how McGee dressed before DiNozzo stepped in."

"What?!" Tim screwed up his face.

Tony winked at him. "You still da man, McGee. Never forget it."

…..

He twirled her around so effortlessly that her poor footwork was easily masked. He pulled her back in and smiled. "You look terrific, Bishop."

"I do, actually. I had no idea that a simple black dress would work like this."

"It's all in how you accessorize, Bishop," Tony said, eyes twinkling.

"I guess so. I always thought black was a boring color best suited for funerals."

"How very Midwest of you," he said as he maneuvered her across the dance floor.

She frowned. "Is that some sort of slur?"

"Nope. Just an observation. Simple is elegant, Bishop. And this black shift with the right jewelry and shoes is a knockout."

"Jake agrees. He said so when we sent him the selfie." She made a face and looked up at Tony. "Why isn't he even the least bit jealous that you bought me a dress and brought me as your date?"

"Men are like primeval creatures. When we met at Thanksgiving, we had a chance to sniff around each other real well. He can tell that my interest in you is solely that of a teacher with a student."

"You really like being the teacher, don't you?"

He sighed. "Sadly, McGee has outgrown many of my lessons…except when it comes to women."

He deftly moved her toward the opposite end of the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." The smile on his face widened.

Then he dipped her and she looked up to see a breathtakingly beautiful woman in a pale pink gown that looked as delicate as spun sugar. "Eleanor Bishop, this is Sarah McGee. Sarah, this is Ellie."

Tony righted Ellie, and watched as Sarah gave Tony a hug and a kiss. Ellie extended a hand, but Sarah pulled her in for a hug. "You have my brother's six. That's makes you family."

"No offense, Bishop, but there isn't a woman in all of D.C. that is as beautiful as Sarah McGee is tonight."

"Agreed," Ellie said breathlessly. Sarah surprised her. She'd seen pictures, but that was a pretty girl and this woman was tall and dark with the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"If Tim wasn't my partner, you could've been the love of my life."

Sarah smiled. "Right. Because Ziva never existed."

"Only you can get away with a comment like that," Tony said. Ellie was fascinated by the naked affection on Tony's face. "How long has it been?"

Sarah bit her lip. "A year, I think. You brought gourmet pizzas over to Tim's place, and, after he fell asleep, the two of us stayed up until 5 a.m. talking."

"If I recall, you solved all of my problems."

"You did the same for me. My heart was still bruised by the professor who said he wasn't married."

"Well, you've certainly bounced back." Tony nodded at Congressperson Andrews talking in a group of legislators.

"He's amazing, Tony. I've never felt anything like this before."

"You ready to be a politician's wife?"

She looked in the direction of her fiancée with shining eyes. "I'd follow him anywhere. He works so hard. Up at 5 a.m. Focused until midnight. He cares so much about making the world a better place."

"What about your dreams, aspirations?"

She looked back at Tony. "I fly to New York after the party tonight to defend my dissertation in the morning. I'm hoping to teach, do some writing. I mean, I'll have to find something here in D.C. so that Josh and I can be together, but we can do it."

"He doesn't want you by his side day to day?" Tony was studying her carefully.

She laughed. "That's so old fashioned, Tony. You don't have to give up everything to be a politician's wife anymore. He supports everything I've worked for without question."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You know I had to check. Adopted big brothers have the same rights as biological ones. Speaking of whom…"

She pointed at the buffet table. "He's standing over there with dad acting miserable."

McGee stood stiffly in his tuxedo next to his father in his dress whites.

"How are they doing?"

"Good, I think. Gibbs and Ducky are standing at the other end of the buffet. Tim's been running between Dad and Gibbs all night trying to make sure they're both happy. Impossible task."

Tony smiled at Bishop as he nodded at Gibbs standing stiffly next to Ducky in a grey suit, looking everything like a man at a funeral. "I bet you a hundred bucks the boss is hoping for a callout."

"Sorry Tony, Josh is gesturing at me. There always seems to be someone new to meet. Kind of weird to have an engagement party full of people you don't know."

Ellie leaned over as Sarah hurried off. "She's nothing like her brother."

"True. But the McGees are all remarkable in their own right."

…..

"Dad, I wish you'd sit down."

"Don't need to," John McGee said stiffly.

"You just had chemo, and you look as pale as a ghost."

"I'm fine. Stop fussing."

"I wish Mom was here."

He frowned. "I'm uneasy about that too. I don't understand it. I called her, but she wouldn't talk about it. Said she had too much back pain for a plane ride. Didn't sound like her at all."

"I should go out and see her. I'm worried."

"Well, someone has to. She doesn't want to see me," John McGee muttered.

"And where's Millie?"

"Millie! I haven't seen that child in years!"

"She should be here," McGee said as he scanned the room.

"I need a stiff drink," growled the admiral. "Damn that oncologist and his rules!"

McGee sighed and looked over at Gibbs and Ducky. Ducky looked dashing in his tux, and he would undoubtedly have been regaling someone with one of his many tales if he wasn't saddled with his brooding friend. It probably wouldn't have bothered Gibbs if Ducky had wandered off to socialize, but loyalty was strong in the old Scot and he stood by the human statue.

"I have the security clearance. I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about Russia."

"Dad, I went over this with you. I'm sure you were in plenty of tough spots when I was a kid, but you didn't come home and talk about them. You didn't want to worry us."

"I spent most of my career in the command structure, Tim. My job was to send men into situations like the one you faced. I didn't go myself."

"Which must have been very hard."

"Don't detour the conversation. When you're in danger like that, I want to know about it."

"What's the point? By the time I can talk about it, it's over. And I'm not using situations like that to promote myself, especially not when the real heroes in the story died. It would've been disrespectful."

John McGee nodded. "I spoke to their parents today."

"What?!" McGee's eyes widened. "I haven't even briefed you on the case."

"I didn't need you to do that, Tim. I read the case report this morning, and talked to the flight crews' parents this afternoon."

"Why would you do that!?"

"It's important that they know that their son or daughter's death had meaning, and the only person that can truly convey that is the parent of the son who was saved by their actions. I wanted them to know how grateful I am."

A lump settled in McGee's throat and he swallowed hard. "How did it go?"

"Very well. In fact, I was able to give them details that they didn't know."

"And that's okay?"

John McGee chuckled. "I'm an admiral. I made it okay."

Tim stared down at the ground for a moment. "I don't want to keep things from you. I just don't want to worry you unnecessarily. Stress isn't healthy for you."

"I'm not an invalid, Tim!" Redness crept up his neck.

Tim opened his mouth and then shut it again.

"I'm your father! I have a right to know when you are not safe. I don't care if our relationship is strained. I have a right to know!"

"Okay, Dad. I'm sorry."

"The Admiral's right, Tim."

McGee turned to find Gibbs standing there. "Hey Boss."

"You keep too much quiet. You hold things in."

The Admiral looked at Gibbs warily. "He was always like this. He used to come home all banged up when he was a kid, and he would never tell me what happened."

Gibbs nodded.

John McGee watched him another moment. "You've had a lot of success with my son. How do you get him to open up?"

McGee watched the two most powerful figures in his life with a mix of fascination and dread.

"You know your son much better than I do."

"It's not a competition, Gunny. I really want to know what works with him."

"Come on," Tim said. "All you need to do is ask me straight on. I'll tell you anything."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Oh, that almost never works with you. The trick in getting you to open up is to talk about anything except what's bothering you. Eventually, you'll start talking about what's on your mind. You just don't know you are."

John McGee shook his head. "I don't have time for all that nonsense."

"Admiral, the next time Tim is involved in a major incident, I'll make sure you get a call. If he won't do it, I will."

"Boss!"

"Tim, if you were my son, I would want the same thing your father does. It worries a parent more when they don't hear anything than when they do."

"I didn't think I'd ever say this, Agent Gibbs, but I appreciate your help with this."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll admit I never thought I would see us as allies."

John McGee extended a hand and Gibbs shook it. "I don't have control over much these days. I'm learning that sometimes you have to accept…that. I still have some distance to travel. I'm just hoping that there's time for my son and I before…"

McGee cleared his throat. "Dad, you sound dry. I'm going to get you a glass of water."

He hurried off before the admiral could finish. John McGee watched him search for a bartender and turned to Gibbs. "You'll watch over him, won't you?"

"As long as I breathe air, Admiral."

He sighed. "Thank you."

…

"Hey, sorry to keep you up so late." It was midnight and Sarah was in a pair of jeans and brushing her hair into a ponytail, her designer gown carefully laid out on the bed. Tim lounged on the love seat in the hotel suite the Admiral got for the engagement party.

"It's okay," he said as he leaned back, his eyes little more than slits.

"I just need to get my makeup off, and throw some things in my bag, and you can take me to the airport. Josh is still meeting with the Congressional caucus for New York downstairs."

"Yup." He closed his eyes.

She leaned over, and kissed him on the top of his head. "I'll wake you when I'm ready."

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't do a good job of setting up the plot last chapter. Things really start to form here. Thanks for reading. I hope your holidays were good ones. Remember that the last chapter, McGee was falling asleep in Sarah's suite as she was getting ready to go to New York for her dissertation defense. sheila

**Thicker than Water 2**

"Sarah, I need you to reschedule!"

Josh, you have no idea how complicated it was getting my entire dissertation committee together. I can't reschedule. It's going to be okay, baby. I'll take the afternoon shuttle. You just tell me where to be. I will come straight from the airport."

Dammit, Sarah! You're not hearing me!"

McGee's eyes popped open and he sat up. The lights were dimmed and it took a moment for him to remember he was in the living room of Sarah's suite. The voices came from the bedroom.

"You have a chance to spend an afternoon with the speaker's wife. An opportunity like that isn't come up again for…who knows. You are beautiful, charming, intelligent- I need you to make a good impression. She has a very powerful influence on her husband, and this immigration bill means everything. It's the difference between being re-elected and being a one hit wonder."

"Josh, this is my final defense."

"Which you can reschedule."

"Please don't ask me to do that. This is really important to me. I have worked so hard for this."

McGee leaned forward and listened.

Sarah, I can not believe you are talking to me about working hard! When was the last time I sat down to just watch a game or go to a movie or read a book for pleasure? When was the last time?!"

The intensity of Andrews' voice shot through McGee's body and he stiffened.

"We're partners, Josh. I'm not arm candy. This works because you respect who I am, my independence, my dreams. Remember?" Sarah's voice sounded measured, much like his own mother used to sound when his father was upset.

"Exactly. You are my partner, and we need to work together, and I need you to do this for me. It's not just my future. It's our future."

"I'm not cancelling my final defense, Josh." Her voice was firm, and Tim was proud that she wasn't willing to compromise her position.

There was silence for a moment and Sarah's voice came again. "Honey, I'm sorry. Just let me get through this meeting, and my time is yours."

McGee waited for a response, but there was nothing. Then he heard Sarah say, "Josh? Honey?"

McGee felt something in his gut, and his years with Gibbs taught him to trust that. He stood, and cleared his throat to speak. Reminding them he was in the other room might be enough to break the tension.

"No!" and the sound of a crash were almost simultaneous, and McGee barreled through the door of the bedroom. He found Sarah sitting against the wall, groaning, and Andrews standing over her. Andrew turned just as McGee plowed into his middle. The two of them crumpled in the corner, and started rolling around. Neither man used fists. Instead, they engaged in a frustrated wrestling match with Tim screaming, "You don't touch her like that! You don't touch her! No one hurts my sister!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sarah, I'm sorry!" Andrews yelled over McGee's voice.

"Stop!"

Both men stopped their grappling to see Sarah push herself upward against the wall, wincing as she did. "Get off him, Tim! He didn't hit me. No marks."

McGee pushed away from Andrews and got to his feet.

"He didn't do anything, Tim. I tripped." Her voice was shaky and she didn't make eye contact with him.

"Sarah, don't lie to me. People who trip, fall forward. You landed against that wall backward. I've been working crime scenes for a long time."

"This isn't a crime scene, Tim!" Sarah's eyes were on Josh who was breathing hard on the ground, his face red. "You don't understand what's happening here. He's been through so much. Embedded in the most dangerous part of Afghanistan for 6 months. Surrounded by Taliban most of that time. He lost 16 people, two of them to beheading. Imagine that, Tim. Can you? You've been through a lot but you've never been through something like that. Never. He sacrificed everything for this country."

Tim shook his head. "He never touches you in anger. Never! It's a dealbreaker, Sarah. It's who you are. You're not the kind of woman to accept anything less. Tell him!"

"Nothing happened," she said evenly as she knelt beside Josh. She stroked his face. "You okay, Baby?"

"I can't believe I'm seeing this," Tim muttered to himself.

"I got too angry," Josh said softly.

"Shhh! Nothing happened." Tim noticed that she flinched when she tried to settle her right shoulder next to him.

"Sarah," McGee's mouth was dry. "Let's get going. You have a plane to catch."

She shook her head slowly, looking into Josh's eyes only. "I lost sight of the big picture. Meetings can be rescheduled."

Josh's eyes were wide and blurry. "Your Ph.D is important, Honey."

"Helping you out tomorrow is important too, isn't it?"

He nodded as he touched her cheek. "The admiral's daughter and the marine. My war record makes us high profile. We're the perfect couple. Good-looking. Smart. Charming. It's a short window though. There will always be someone that'll come along to replace us. Senator Stewart says we need to create a strong foundation now. Senator Ford's seat is open in two years."

"And you want that seat?" She said softly, her fingers running through his thick, blonde hair.

"Yeah. I want it for us. I want it for our future."

Tim felt bile rise in his throat, but he felt powerless to do anything. "Sarah? Please."

"It's okay, Tim. I'm going to reschedule my defense."

"No! Come on! You can't do this!" he said, shaking his head.

"Nothing happened here tonight. You understand? You tell anyone about this, and you and I are done." She stood.

"You're my sister."

"Josh is going to be my husband. What's happens between us stays between us."

Tim reached for her hand. "I want you to come and stay with me for a few days. Just until we get this whole thing worked out."

She pulled away. "It's not what you think. It's really not. Josh and I are fine."

"Sarah."

She turned. "Josh, my brother and I need to talk alone for a moment. Why don't you take a shower? I'll be right back."

She took Tim's arm and steered him back into the living room. "You need to go."

He shook his head. "You are not safe here."

"You aren't going to say anything about this to anyone. Promise me."

"Sarah…"

"Promise me!" Her grip on his arm tightened.

"No," he said softly.

"Then you lose me forever."

"What!? You're my sister! That's not poss…you wouldn't do that to me, Sarah!"

"I love him with everything I am. I can help him! Do you hear me?! He won't hurt me, Tim." Her fingers dug into him like claws.

He looked into her dark eyes, and saw his father's single-minded determination.

"If you say anything to anyone, I'll cut you off. We will be done." The calm with which she said those words sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm your brother, and I will always be there for you. Nothing will ever change that." He pulled away from her.

"You won't say anything? Please, Tim. Promise me."

His brow furrowed but he said nothing as he shut the door behind him.

…..

"Something's wrong with him?" She said, her dark brows knit together.

"I know," DiNozzo said, focused on his computer screen.

"Is it a hangover?"

"No," he growled. "He was too busy catering to his various fathers last night to drink much."

"His dad must've said something to him. It's about his cancer. I bet that's it."

"Maybe," Tony frowned. "I don't know."

"When he comes back from servicing the crime scene truck, we should ask him."

Tony shook his head. "He never takes the truck in. He hates doing that. He did it just so I wouldn't bug him."

Ellie cocked her head. "So, we're not going to ask him anything? That seems counter to everything I've ever seen you do."

"He had a look, probie. A look that I've only seen…maybe, one or two other times. This is a situation that requires special handling."

She leaned forward. "What are we going to do?"

The elevator dinged and something caught his eye. He stood. "We aren't going to do anything. You need to go get a coffee or a bag of candy or a cheeseburger or…something."

"What?" She turned her head and saw Sarah McGee coming toward them. Bishop had always been better at studying people on paper than in person, but she could feel the energy coming off Sarah McGee. "Hey Sarah! Listen…I gotta run. Going to go see Abby in her labby…bad joke."

Tony waited until Bishop was gone. "You don't look like you've slept."

The girl was gone from her face. Tony had noticed it the night before. She had stepped into that moment in life when a woman's face finds its real contours. Her beauty was still striking, but there were shadows under her eyes today. "Is Tim here? I shouldn't come during the workday, but I needed to see him. He's…not answering his phone."

"He's out getting the crime scene bus serviced. For years, I made him do that until one day I realized how much he really hated it and it no longer pleased me to make him suffer. So, I went back to doing it."

"I'm confused. I thought you said-"

"He's doing it today because I know his moods so well. He went back to doing something he hates because he wanted to avoid me and my questions. The admiral okay?"

She shook her head. "He has stage four lymphoma. What do you think?"

"Something new. Bad report from the oncologist?"

"No. The tumors aren't any bigger and they aren't any smaller."

He studied her. "Yeah, but it's something."

She looked away for a moment. "It's between me and my brother. It's my hope that you will let it stay that way."

"Okay."

She was wearing a cashmere sweater with a leather skirt, and Tony wondered when she'd started acquiring such expensive clothes. Then his face screwed up. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in New York meeting with your doctoral committee? Isn't that today?"

She flushed. "It didn't work out this time. Maybe, next semester."

He grinned. "That's why McStudy is so mad!"

"Pretty much," she said slowly. "Just do me a favor, Tony. Don't bring it up. It's a sore spot."

"He was really looking forward to having a sister with a Ph.D."

"It's still going to happen. I'm just waiting a few more months."

He could sense her impatience. "What do you want me to tell him when he gets back?"

"I was tough on him last night. I know he cares. I know he wants what's best for me, but he needs to trust that I know what that is. Can you tell him that for me?"

"Of course, doll." He got up. "Hey! I never got a proper hug from you last night."

She bit her lip as he enveloped her. "Tell him I'm sorry. Okay?"

…

"She said she was sorry. Then what?"

Tony looked up from his work in exasperation. "I went over this with you six times already. She said she was sorry, and she said you have to trust her."

McGee frowned. "What was the look on her face? Describe the look on her face."

Gibbs slapped his pen on his desk. "McGee! Enough!"

McGee settled his eyes on his computer but his agitation was evident.

Tony threw a pen at him. "Call her!"

"No!" McGee said.

Tony turned to Bishop. "Okay. Gibbs and I didn't have sisters and brothers. Enlighten us. Is this how siblings operate?"

She looked from Gibbs to McGee and then to Tony. "Um…not in my family."

McGee sighed. "I call her and it's going to get worse. I'm pretty clear on that."

"She apologized!"

"She said I had to trust her. After last night, I don't."

Gibbs gave Tony a warning look, but he ignored it and leaned forward. "If this is about her dissertation meeting, that's an easy fix. You don't need to be so rigid, McGee."

McGee was on his feet and out of the bullpen without another word.

Tony threw up his arms. "I don't get it!"

"Exactly," Gibbs growled. "You're clearly operating on half a story."

"He won't tell me the rest!"

"That's a clue, DiNozzo. Stop pushing."

Tony started to protest, but Gibbs put up a hand. "I mean it. Give it a rest. We have work to do."

Seconds later, McGee came back into the bullpen and planted himself in front of Gibbs. "Boss, I need to take a day tomorrow."

Gibbs blinked. "Why?"

Tim took a breath. "I know we are on call. I'm sorry. I just need a day. It's important."

"You going to stay within 30 minutes in case there's a body?"

McGee worried his lip. "No."

Gibbs grimaced. "Where you going to be?"

"New York. Going to fly out on the 6 a.m. Be back by evening."

"Sorry. Can't do it. Balboa's team is at that seminar this week. I can't spare ya'."

McGee stayed rooted, color rising in his face. "It's important."

Tony slapped his desk. "Let her get the Ph.D when she's ready!"

Tim turned on him. "It's not about the degree! Stop talking about the degree! This is about her life!"

Everyone froze. Gibbs leaned forward. "Tim?"

"No," he shook his head. "I can't talk about it. I don't know what to do yet. I need to go to New York tomorrow."

"I have a solution."

They turned to find Vance walking down the stairs. "Couldn't help but overhear. I need a courier tomorrow to get the overseas pouch from New York. I usually send McCormack and Geary, but McCormack has the flu this week. You could go with Geary. I'm sure Dorneget would fill in on the team."

Tim turned to Gibbs. "Please."

"Go."

McGee grabbed his coat and backpack and headed for the elevator without a backward glance.

….

She surprised him. Not in the sense that he didn't hear her coming down the basement steps, but since he'd interrogated for a murder 8 years earlier he'd only seen her two other times, and one of them was at her engagement party. Her hair was pulled back off a face cleared of make up. She looked years younger than she had at her engagement party the night previous. There was a puffiness around her eyes that told him that this was a very serious visit. She stood at the bottom of his stairs, uncertain. "When Tim told me that visitors are expected to just walk in and come find you in the basement, I didn't believe him."

He put the sander down, absently running a hand across the polished wood of his latest project. "I can't hear the doorbell down here. I suppose I could fix that, but I don't want to."

"It's dangerous."

"I'm really good with a gun, Sarah."

She took a step forward. "What are you working on? It's beautiful."

He looked down at the oak hope chest and sighed. "Actually, this was commissioned by a guy for his sister's wedding."

Her mouth dropped. "Tim?"

He nodded. "We purchased the materials together a few months ago. He wanted to pay for the labor, but I wouldn't let him. The work is a pleasure."

"Can I touch it?"

He stepped aside and she came over, touching it lightly. "Oh my. It feels wonderful."

"It's very old world. I hope it fits your current style."

"Are you kidding? I love it." Her tired eyes sparkled with tears. She opened it and ran her hands along the seams.

"We won't tell him that the surprise is ruined."

She nodded. "He won't return my phone calls right now."

"I don't know what's going on, but he needs time to think."

"That scares me."

He studied her. "You came over looking for him?"

She wiped her eyes and surprised him with a hug. "I need to talk to someone who understands."

He held her for a moment. "I was just thinking about a cup of tea. Let's you and I go upstairs and talk."

By the time he brought steaming cups of tea out, her face was dry and she was forcing a smile. He sat across from her. "What do you think I'll understand?"

"PTSD. Posttraumatic Stress Disorder."

"Okay." He passed her a spoon and some honey.

"Did you read Josh's book?"

"No."

"Ah, well, he went through a lot over in Afghanistan."

He nodded. "I know the particulars from Tim."

"PTSD happens when someone has sustained an acute or chronic trauma-"

He put a hand. "I understand PTSD."

"That's what I was hoping. I need advice. I've read a lot about it, and Josh shows the symptoms. Not surprising, of course. And I thought that you might…understand. You were in a war zone in the Gulf war, and then there was the trauma from…losing your family. I thought you might understand what I'm doing."

"Have you talked to experts?"

She smiled softly. "No. Josh is undiagnosed. It's not good for his political career to show any sign of weakness."

"What signs is he showing?"

She sipped on her tea. "Actually, I just need to know how to help him. I know he needs my patience and understanding. I know I have to excuse…things that I normally wouldn't. It's vital that I stand by him through this. He's owed that. He sacrificed so much."

He leaned forward. "Sarah, he does need your love and support, and he deserves the best that this country can give him, but there are limits. Do you understand that?"

"You know, it's his first term as a congressperson. The learning curve is unreal. The demands on his time are never-ending, and at the same time I know it's good for him to be a part of something like this. He can bury himself in work- work that's not dangerous."

"What is he doing that concerns you?"

"Trouble sleeping," she said as she stroked the sides of her tea mug.

"What else?" He stayed slow and patient as if in interrogation.

"Irritability."

He chuckled. "I've met your father. You've been raised around irritability."

She shrugged and he saw it. There was a flinch when she did that, and then shifting in her chair to accommodate her right shoulder.

He nodded. "He has been very personable when I've seen him. That means he stores it up, holds it in, and lets it out when he's in private, when you're there."

She worked her mouth for a moment. "I can take it. He deserves to have someone patient like that, someone who can take it."

"It's been an accident so far- the bruises I mean. It's what you're able to tell yourself."

Her breath caught. "I didn't say anything like that. I didn't say anything. Where would you get that idea? What did Tim say?"

"He said nothing," he said reaching out and her hand. "I know something's wrong. It's not hard to read that in him, but he has said nothing."

She looked ready to bolt, but he held tightly onto her hand. "Don't run, Sarah."

She leaned forward. "I need someone who understands; someone who doesn't question my strength or my judgment."

"Okay. I'm here." He reached across and grabbed her other hand as well. "What can I tell you?"

When it came, it was like a whisper. "Were you like him, Gibbs?"

He nodded.

"How long?"

"Three wives long."

"Accidents?" Her brown eyes searched his.

He shook his head. "I made it clear to myself that 'accidents' were a deal breaker. That's why I isolated- to keep them safe. Accidents are unacceptable."

"But-"

"No!" He squeezed her hands. "Never okay."

"Don't judge, Gibbs. It was rough for him. Really rough."

He nodded. "And he needs help. He deserves it, but you can't fix this. If you're too patient, he'll lose sight of his accountability, and you'll lose sight of you."

Tears started down her cheeks. "I gave him my whole heart, Gibbs. There has to be a way."

"Let me see the shoulder."

It was too soon. He knew it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. She pulled away suddenly and got to her feet. "I've got to go."

"I want to help, Sarah."

She shook her head and headed for the door.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you are all well. I am in the middle of the polar vortex today. So cold. Hope you are all some place warmer. Sheila**

**Thicker than Water 3**

"Move over."

Tim looked up from his book. A smiling DiNozzo stood over him in the aisle of the jet. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Move over."

"Go away," McGee growled. "You're not going to New York with me."

"I'm not sitting by the window. My legs need room."

"Great. Stay in D.C."

"My legs need room!" Tony insisted. "You know that!"

"We're the same height," McGee glared.

"I need to be in the aisle in case the plane goes down. Makes me feel like I can do something."

"Go away! You're not invited."

"Too late. Two agents are required for NCIS pouches, and Geary has been TAD'ed to Gibbs for the day. The boss is going to have fun with that old goat."

"Oh, for the love of Pete, DiNozzo! This is something I have to do on my own!"

"Move over."

McGee closed his eyes. "Can't. FAA regulations state that we have to stay in assigned seats."

Tony leaned over and hissed. "You know I like aisle seats! I get too restless jammed in like a sardine."

"Too bad." McGee picked up his book again.

The flight attendants were looking in their direction. Tony flashed his patented smile in response before turning to his statue of a partner. "Your sister went to visit Gibbs last night."

"What?!"

"She didn't say much, but she said enough for Gibbs to call me up in the middle of the night and tell me to get on the plane with you in case you go looking for trouble."

"Why Gibbs?"

"I don't know. He said she thought he would understand how to handle the congressman's…aggression."

"It's true then. This is confirmation. When I get back from New York, I'm going to kill him," McGee said calmly.

"Exactly why I'm here. Now, move over before I tell this nice lady across the aisle about your romantic proposal of marriage to me."

"Please no."

The older woman across the aisle leaned over. "Oh please! I love a good romantic story!"

"Well, my intended would tell you, but he's a bit shy. Move over, pumpkin…unless you want to tell it."

McGee groaned and slid into the window seat.

….

"I thought people stopped naming their children Mildred a hundred years ago." Tony sipped from a glass of water.

"Mildred WhiteHorse. She's been Sarah's best friend from childhood. Her dad was the chief engineer on three of Dad's boats. She practically lived at the house. In fact, she actually did for a few years. Her mom drank a lot, and when her dad was in port, there was a lot of fighting. Mom took her in when Millie's mom went into treatment and she just sort of stayed through the rest of high school." Tim put down the menu.

"And I've never heard of her because…"

"I went off to college when I was sixteen. Most of this happened after I left."

"What do you think she knows?"

"She wasn't at the engagement party. She and Sarah lived together for three years in New York before she moved back to D.C. I thought they were like sisters. Not having her there felt weird. I called her, but she wouldn't talk on the phone."

"Tim!"

They turned to see a pretty woman with a dazzling smile making her way around restaurant tables. She was petite with shiny, jet black hair sliding down her back. Unlike the perfectly styled Sarah, Millie wore jeans, t-shirt, and boots with an elaborate tattoo winding its way up her right arm.

McGee stood up and hugged her tightly. Tony marveled at her vibrant face: dark eyes, strong nose, broad mouth against caramel skin. She was both beautiful and unique. McGee smiled at her. "How's design school?"

"One more semester and then I intern for Zac Posen. I just signed the contract yesterday."

"Oh, is Zac Posen a designer?"

"Oh my God, Tim! Do you live in a cave?!"

Tony smiled. "It would explain a lot."

Tim gestured. "This is my partn- friend, Tony."

"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand vigorously.

"Millie is energetic," Tim explained. "I never met anyone else with her level of energy."

She nodded. "It used to get me in lots of trouble at school. Now, I need every bit of it to keep up in the fashion game."

She sat down and smiled at Tim. "I used to have such a crush on you."

"Really!" Tony said.

Tim chuckled. "You were nine and I was almost sixteen."

She squeezed his hand. "You were so sweet and patient with Sarah and me. We used to do all those fashion shows with your mom's clothes, and you would be our judge."

"It was that or watch the two of you dismantle the entire house piece by piece."

"We were a pair."

"But not anymore…" His brows furrowed as he studied her.

She took a deep breath. "It's hard to talk about, Tim. The last time I did, it was a disaster."

"I'm worried, Millie. I think I need to know the truth."

She stirred some sugar into her coffee. "Things were great. Sarah was focused on her doctoral work. I was deep into design classes. We made sure to have one evening a week to check in- go out for coffee or have dinner. Then the admiral was in town, and he asked her to go to an event with him. She met Josh that night, and it was like lightning. I mean, everything changed immediately. I know that happens with friends sometimes. One of them gets partnered, and then the dynamic changes. Feelings get hurt."

"I know. I got a little bent out of shape after McGee met Delilah," Tony said, nodding.

McGee shot him a look. "Yeah, you responded by worming your way into my relationship."

"It helped. Plus, you definitely needed guidance."

Millie shook her head. "This was different. There was nothing gradual about this. Within two weeks, they were inseparable. I was cool with it. Really. Who wouldn't be happy for a friend who's found the love her life, but he was really competitive about it. Any time I spent with her, he resented. And she really tried. She insisted we keep our weekly "date" night, but he was uncomfortable with not being invited. So, pretty soon, he was coming too. We just stopped doing it."

"Must have been hard."

She shrugged. "It happens. I get that. She started spending all of her nights over at his apartment. Then, about two months in, she was back at our place. The first day she stayed in her bedroom, and when I went to check on her, she said she had the flu. It felt wrong. The next morning, I caught her in the kitchen. She didn't have the flu. She had a swollen jaw."

McGee's breath caught and he stiffened. Tony put a hand on his arm. "Steady, fella'. Let's hear her out."

"You remember that my mom and dad used to fight. My dad hit her too. I saw it when I was little. I really overreacted when I saw her face. It brought up memories."

"What did she say about it?" Tony asked.

"She said that it was an accident. She said he gets really frustrated when he doesn't perform at his best. She said he was slamming his fist against the wall when she got in the way. She kept saying it was an accident."

"So, she excused it," Tony said, keeping one eye on McGee.

"Not exactly. She wouldn't talk to him. He called constantly for days. She wouldn't answer. She just lay on the couch and watched TV."

"But she went back to him." Tim looked defeated.

"Yeah. One day I came home and she was gone. All of her things. She left a note saying that she would continue pay rent until the end of the lease. Didn't want to inconvenience me. I didn't care about any inconvenience. I felt abandoned."

"Why didn't she invite you to her engagement party?"

Millie closed her eyes. "When she first came home after she got hit, I waited until she was sleeping and I took a picture of her jaw. When she went back to him, I was upset and scared for her. I'm still close to your mom, and so I called her and sent her the picture. She was in New York within 12 hours. I don't know exactly what happened between her and Sarah, but it wasn't good. Sarah texted me and told me that she was done with me forever. Your mom told me to give it some time, but it really broke my heart."

Tim nodded. "Explains why she wasn't there either."

Tony frowned. "Doesn't seem like Sarah."

"Sounds exactly like her, Tony. You haven't seen her when she gets stubborn about something. You think I'm stubborn. Sarah's worse and she can get mean when she's hurting. She's a lot like Dad. Doesn't happen often, but you don't want to be on the receiving end when it does."

"I didn't know what else to do," Millie said. "I thought I was doing the right thing, but it only seemed to make things worse."

Tony nodded. "That picture on your phone?"

Millie looked at Tim. "You can't tell her what to do. No amount of screaming or yelling is going to make a difference."

"Show us the picture."

She sighed and scrolled through the phone. McGee narrowed his eyes at the photo. The quality wasn't good, but the swelling was obvious as was the purple mottling around her jaw. He took a deep breath. "Send it to me."

"You have to think this through, Tim. You can't overreact with her."

"I know, Millie."

After she sent it, Millie stared at her coffee for a long time, all of them silent. Then she got up. "I got to get to class, Tim. Promise, you'll call me and tell me what happens."

Tim hugged her tightly. "I promise, Millie."

…

"Tim?" She said as he walked past into her apartment. "I thought we weren't talking."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were all moved in at Josh's."

"I couldn't get out of the lease. I still keep odds and ends here…for the time being."

Tim nodded, taking note of the half filled boxes scattered about the room. He found an empty couch and sat.

She faced him, arms crossed. "Alright, get it out of your system."

He shook his head. "I've spent two days trying to think of what to say to you. I know you. And I know that when you want to do something, you're going to do it."

She blinked and cocked her head. "So…you're going to support me?"

"I went to see Millie."

Her face reddened and she turned away. "I can't believe you did that."

He shrugged. "You're my sister. For you, I'll do all kinds of things."

"So what?" She threw up her hands. "Is this the intervention?! Is Dad on his way? Tony? Gibbs? Who else is coming?"

"No one," he said quietly. "It's just you and me."

"You can't stop me!"

"I know."

"I hate it when you play the wise old sage! What do you want?!"

"Beating him with my fists sounds satisfying, but that would just make it worse, and I don't want to make it worse."

"So, say what you're going to say, Tim. Just do it!" Tears appeared on her cheeks.

He looked up at her, his hands clasped tightly together in his lap. "I would rather listen, Sarah. That's all I can think to do. Talk to me. It's what we do best. Talking…late into the night and into tomorrow, if necessary. Just talk to me. Tell me again about the first time you met him. Tell me everything, and maybe we can figure out how not to lose one another over this."

She hiccupped a sob and sat on the other end of the couch.

…..

"You got a bead on McGee?"

Tony looked up. "He promised he wouldn't talk to the Congressman. You know him. He never reneges when he makes a promise."

Gibbs' eyes were on the elevator door as it opened. The admiral, crisp in uniform but unattended by staff, came through. Gibbs nodded and the admiral raised a hand in return.

"What did you do, Boss?" Tony asked in a low voice.

"What I would've wanted someone to do if Sarah was Kelly." Gibbs shook hands with John McGee. "You okay doing things my way?"

"I have to be," the admiral grunted. "My way involves flogging."

"Tony, tell the congressman that we're up in Vance's conference room."

Gibbs gestured toward the stairs and the admiral followed.

…

"You ever felt the kind of love where it steals your breath, makes you feel queasy?"

"Sounds like asthma," he said.

"Tim!"

He nodded. "Once, I think. It scared me and I backed away. I couldn't handle feeling that out of control."

"Usually, that's me too, but not this time. I felt like I was reliving Mom's and Dad's romance all over, and this time I was going to get it right."

He nodded. "The comparison to Dad makes sense."

"You weren't living at home anymore when they broke up. You could hide from it. I couldn't."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I should've been there for you."

She shook her head. "You tried, but I kept saying I was fine. We're hardwired, we McGee's, to hide our true feelings. Sign of weakness."

"You sound like Gibbs."

"I know. I decided to marry a man like Dad. You decided to work for one. We're obsessed with Dad."

"We're just trying to find the approval we never got. A psychologist told me that. It's no reason to get married though."

She threw back her head and laughed. "I can't just turn it off, Tim. This is about more than approval. I really love him- deep love- the kind that creeps into your bones."

"I know. Nothing else explains your willingness to excuse his behavior."

She flinched and he worried he pushed too early.

She looked away. "It's complicated. He doesn't mean to hurt me."

…

Josh Andrews paused as he entered. "Something about this doesn't feel like a budgetary meeting. Where's Vance?"

Gibbs gestured to a seat. "We need to talk."

Andrews narrowed his eyes at the admiral. "What's happened? Did Tim say something? Was it Millie? I know she felt abandoned when Sarah moved out."

"Sit. Down."

The congressman locked eyes with Gibbs, and when he saw no room for maneuvering, he took a chair.

"Am I about to get scolded?"

Shut up, Josh, and listen," John McGee growled.

Gibbs tapped a photo on his phone and pushed it toward Josh. He stared down at Sarah's bruised jaw. "Come on! It was an accident! I got upset about something and she got in the way! I apologized so many times- you wouldn't believe. We decided- she and I- that we wouldn't talk about it again."

"I believe you," Gibbs said evenly. "I'm sure Sarah would concur with everything you just said."

"You've talked to her?" He looked from one man to the other.

"We're talking to you, Congressman."

Andrews focused on the admiral. "John, this is a huge mistake. I am not a danger to your daughter. You know the extreme pressures I'm under. They're not that different from you have faced in the admiralty."

"I do understand that, Josh. You couldn't work any harder than you already do. The hours you keep remind me of my early days. Always competing to find my limitations."

"I would never hurt her, John."

John McGee sat back. "We share a lot, Josh, but I never tried to do as much as you are with the trauma history you have. You need help. That's why Gibbs is here. He understands that part of you."

Andrews frowned. "I'm not a fool. I know my experiences, my memories impact my behavior- my ability to manage stress, but I'm managing."

"It's not enough."

Andrews shook his head. "Therapy or…treatment for a congressman- impossible. Not until I'm more established. Maybe 4 or 6 years more and I could consider it. I just need to build a foundation."

McGee reddened. "And in the meantime, my daughter's job is to absorb your…accidents. Unacceptable!"

"I'm not doing this for me! There is a greater good! Sarah understands this! We are a team! Surely, you understand that. Don't forget, John, that I've heard the stories. The missed holidays, birthdays, milestones. Your sacrifice! Sarah's! There was a greater good at stake!"

The chemo had left John McGee fragile, and it surprised all of them when he was on his feet, slapping the table with his palm. "Don't you think I know all of that! I know what I missed! I told myself the same stories you're telling yourself and I was wrong!"

John McGee's whole body was shaking, and Gibbs was there, putting a hand on his back. "Take a seat, Admiral. Take a seat."

…

"Will you stop being my brother if I stay with Josh?" She looked so vulnerable when she said it, her eyes big like a young girl.

"Biology will keep us together forever, but the frustration might take over. The accidents will continue. I'm sure of it. And I don't know if I could take it." Tim studied his folded hands for a long moment. "He needs help, Sarah, and your love, no matter how pure, isn't going to be enough to heal him. This is not about not trusting you. It's…like throwing a cup of water on a gasoline fire. It's just not enough."

"You're forcing me to choose."

He shook his head. "I'm trying like everything to not force anything. This has to be your decision."

"What if he gets help now? Will you support us?"

"It could mean his seat in Congress. Would he risk that for you?"

She shook her head. "Without question. He's said as much."

"Words are just words, Sarah."

She relaxed against the back of the couch and said nothing.

"Don't you want to know?"

…

"I hurt three decent women, Congressman."

Andrews raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs glared. "Don't get it twisted. Not physically. I made sure there were no accidents. Spent all three marriages hiding out in the basement 'cause I knew I couldn't trust myself. But that's not you. You've left her right in the line of fire."

"It was once."

"It was more than once!" This time it was Gibbs banging the table. "And it'll happen again. And each time it happens, it'll be easier to justify!"

"Sarah said she'd leave me if it happened again." He seemed surprised that he said the words out loud.

John McGee leaned forward. "She shouldn't have to make the decision to leave you. You should be stepping up. You should be protecting her from you! Make the right decision."

"The right decision is for us to be together. You introduced us, John! You see the connection we have."

Admiral McGee ran a hand over his jaw. "I did, Josh, and I would've been very proud to call you family, but not like this. You can't put Sarah in this kind of a position. She thinks she can fix you. You and I both know that's not true."

"I don't know that at all." Andrews gathered up his things. "I think we should end this before either of us says something we can't take back."

Gibbs stood. "The admiral here is being careful. He has to navigate the relationship he has with his daughter. I don't. You step out of line with Sarah once, and I will make it public. I promise you."

"Sarah will never forgive you."

Gibbs chuckled. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about the kind of husband I was. If I have to live with her anger to free her of that kind of hell, I'm happy to do it."

….

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "Thanks for listening, but I got to go."

He got up with her. "If he hurts you again, I'm going to stop him. No matter what you say, I'm going to stop him."

"I know," she said. "I'm going to make sure you don't have to do that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sarah," he said softly as she closed the door behind her.

…..

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another story finished. The drama is not as pronounced as some of my other stories. I had to rush the ending to make it in time for the Secret Santa for Enthusiastic Fish. However, I took a couple of hours and added a new scene for you all. Thanks for reading. Sheila

**Thicker than Water 4**

"The crime scene van has to get the tires rotated today. I scheduled it the last time I brought it in."

"I can do it," Tony said, his head popping up from behind his monitor.

"No, it's okay," McGee said. "My concentration is shot. Got to find some way to earn my paycheck around here."

He spoke in a monotone like someone in a pre-recorded message. They had grown used to his distracted responses in the last couple of weeks, but it was starting to affect his work. Just yesterday, Gibbs had sent him out of interrogation when he fumbled an exchange with a suspect. That episode stung, and the implications still hung thick in the air.

He grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back by 3 p.m."

Gibbs looked up and nodded. Tony started to get up, but Gibbs gave him a look and he sank back into his chair. Bishop watched the two of them in fascination.

Tony waited until McGee disappeared into the elevator and then he turned to Gibbs. "He feels bad."

"He's not focused."

"He's worried about his sister. I don't think he's sleeping well."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I just understand what he's going through."

"And you think I don't!?" Gibbs glared.

"I didn't say that."

"We're not running a diner here. We need to stay focused or people get killed!"

"Ah…I have something I need Abby to see," Bishop said as she got up and cleared the bullpen.

"See!" Tony threw up a hand. "Now, you're scaring the probie!"

"I swear to God, DiNozzo, I am about to walk over there and show you some focus with the back of my hand!"

"Is this a bad time?"

Both men froze at the sound of Sarah McGee's voice. She stood there in a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, looking very young.

"Sarah," both men said to her simultaneously. Gibbs stood. "You looking for Tim?"

Her eyes darted around the room. "He's not here?"

"He's out servicing the truck again," Tony said.

"Sit down, Sarah," Gibbs said, leading her to Tim's chair. "Tony will text him and let him know you're here."

She nodded.

Gibbs leaned against his desk. "You okay?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not getting married anymore."

Tony stood. "He hurt you?"

She looked down for a long moment, and then pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a handprint squeezed deep into her upper arm. "He didn't hit me. Just shook me up some."

"Damn," Tony said as he stood. "That boy and I are about to dance."

Gibbs gave him a sharp look. "Relax, DiNozzo. She doesn't need that right now."

She stared at the bruises. "I don't think he considers this abusive."

Gibbs shook his head. "I was very clear with him."

"I know. After your showdown, he complained about it. Said we were living under a microscope because of you and Dad. He's just not in control of himself."

"What happened?" Tony came over and stood next to Gibbs.

She looked up. "Tim said that if he loved me enough, he'd give up his seat to get help. I didn't want to test him like that, but he's been so stressed and he's not sleeping well. I really thought he needed the help."

"So, you said something?"

"Last night. It was midnight, and he was still pacing and fretting over little things, and I told him that he needed help. I told him I would do anything for him. I said that if he stepped down, I would stand by his side until he was healthy. He has so many options. He could do anything. I told him it wasn't a contest to see how much he can accomplish by the time he's 35, but he didn't want to hear that."

"He get loud?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I tried to leave the room, and that's when he grabbed me. I knew in that moment that this wasn't going to stop. Tried to talk to him about it, but he wasn't even sorry this time. He feels like I put everything at risk by speaking to you, Gibbs."

"He's not a healthy man, Sarah."

"I think I always knew that, but I thought he had more heart. It's like his heart was there one moment and gone the next. I don't know how to explain it." She shook her head, lips trembling.

Tony kneeled in front of her and took her hands. "It's going to be okay, honey."

Gibbs leaned forward. "He's a black and white thinker, Sarah. You telling me anything was a betrayal as far as he was concerned, pure and simple. I was stupid to think he would respond to our little talk with him without retaliating."

Tony watched her closely. "He didn't put up a fight when you left this morning?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't know. I'm going to have to go back there and face him. I anticipate some fireworks."

Tony shook his head. "You're not going back there alone. No way. Those bruises make it a done deal."

"Tony's right."

She blinked tears. "My stuff is there. I have to give back the ring. I'm not afraid and I'm not going to hide from him."

Tony looked at Gibbs and then back to Sarah. "You're not doing it alone. But we have to know. Are you sure you can say good-bye to him?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. I have to be."

"Good girl," Gibbs said softly.

The elevator opened and McGee came out of it, running. "Sarah!"

She stood up, quickly pulling the sleeve over her bruise, and waited for him to wrap his arms around her. "You okay, little sister?"

She nodded into his neck. "Yeah, Tim. I'm okay."

….

Tim squeezed her hand at the front door. "I'm with you all the way."

She looked up at him. "Maybe, I should go in alone. You being there might it worse."

"Yeah…no way," he said shaking his head. He rang the doorbell before she could argue the point further.

Josh was at the door in a moment, smiling brightly. "Hey sweetie! Couldn't reach you. Should've known you were out with your brother. Thanks for watching out for my girl, Tim."

He reached out to pull her in, but she stiffened and Tim put up a hand. "Sarah has something to say."

Josh frowned. "What's wrong, baby?"

She slipped her ring off. "It's over, Josh. We're done."

He shook his head as she tried to hand him the ring. "No way, Sarah. We made a commitment. It's forever between you and me."

"No, it's not," she said, wiping at wet eyes. "I hit a wall. I'm done."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You know how big my stress has been lately."

She shook her head. "I can't hear that anymore. It's not good enough."

Josh sighed and turned to Tim. "Listen, I'm going to need some time with Sarah. Can you excuse us?"

"No." He tried to keep a Gibbs-like cool about him, but he felt a tremor in his voice as he said it.

"There are two sides to this, Tim. You really need to back off and let us work this out."

McGee had none of Tony's panache with the spoken phrase and so he just shook his head and said, "She's done with you."

Josh reached out his hand. "Come on, sweetie. Let's talk."

Sarah stepped back and McGee filled the space. "She's leaving the ring. We'll be back for her stuff in a few days."

"Sarah! Talk to me!"

She shook her head again and started down the stairs. Josh tried to follow and McGee pushed him back. The former Marine lunged at Tim, pushing him to the ground. He threw the first punch, but McGee scissored his legs and brought him down, rolling over on top of him and punching him in the face.

Tony got there before McGee could hit him a second time. He grabbed him around the waist and pulled him off. McGee was breathing like a bull. "You hurt my sister! You hurt my sister! Bastard!"

Tony held him from behind, patting him on the chest. "It's okay, Tim. It's over. She's not going back. She's got that steely-eyed McGee look in her eye. She's never going back to him."

Josh scrambled to his feet, his face red. "You attacked a U.S. Legislator! Big mistake! Your career is over!"

Gibbs ambled up the stairs. "Got it all on tape. You threw the first punch. I have pictures of the bruises from last night. Got a picture of the swollen jaw you gave her six months ago. I can't wait to pass this on to the media. How about you do your thing and we do our thing, and we'll see who ends up smelling sweeter."

"I got friends, Gibbs."

"So do I. You think you can crush us? Do it, Congressman."

"Threatening me is not a good idea," Andrews said, his voice losing its outrage.

"I don't care. You hurt Sarah. She's one of us, and we don't stand for that." He turned to McGee. "You okay, Tim? You going to have quite a shiner there."

McGee nodded. "Let's get her out of here."

Gibbs turned to Andrews. "We're showing up this weekend for her stuff. Pack it up or don't. It's up to you how many hours we spend in your house."

"Hey! Let's talk about this! Nobody has to get hurt off of this."

Gibbs looked at Tony and McGee. "We're done here. Let's get Sarah and go find a diner. I want meatloaf and pie."

Tony grinned. "Cream pie. Coconut. It has to be coconut."

"You'll take what they have, DiNozzo. None of that fussy nonsense where you want to keep driving around until you find the right place. First greasy spoon we find, we're stopping and we're eating pie."

"What if they're out of pie?!" Tony said as he scrambled after McGee and Gibbs. "Sometimes, diners run out of pie! Coconut cream is often the first to go."

Sarah had Tim by the face, examining his eye. "You okay?"

He smiled. "I'm the best I've been in awhile, Sarah. Let's get in the car. Tony and the boss are going to be fighting over pie for awhile. It gets kind of amusing actually."

"Hey! Get back here!"

McGee and Sarah ignored Andrews as he continued to yell at them from his stoop.

"Boss, at least let me Google some places. We should at least look at Yelp and some user reviews before we settle on a place. I'll check Twitter."

"Shut up, Tony," Gibbs said as he slid into the driver's seat. "I hate it when you say stupid made up words."

….

Tony winced under the weight of one end of the heavy couch as he navigated the corner. "Palmer, you're tilting all the weight on top of me!"

The weight grew even heavier as Palmer tilted it farther so Tony could see his face. "Sorry."

"Palmer!"

Tony heard a crunching sound and then saw the couch pull off a piece of dry wall at the corner. He grinned in spite of himself.

Behind them came a yell. "I see that! I'm watching everything you do! This is coming out directly out of your paycheck. I am on that committee!"

"No, it's not," Vance said to Andrews as he hauled a box past Tony and out the door. "We're all here on our day off."

"He's damaging my condo on purpose!" Andrews screamed.

"Well, you did punch a federal agent in the face," Tony said as he glared at the man. "And I thought we all agreed to clean the slate if you backed away from Sarah. By the way, your swollen jaw looks a lot worse today. I should get a picture of that for the McGee's. The admiral would probably frame it."

Andrews massaged his jaw. "Nothing would have happened if Tim hadn't gotten between me and Sarah! He's nothing but a two bit computer nerd with a lucky swing."

Tony dropped the couch and advanced on Andrews. Gibbs was there in a flash standing between the two men. "A lot of people get in the way of your fists when you're angry, don't they, Andrews!?"

Andrews glared at Gibbs. "I want to talk to my fiancé."

Tony strained past Gibbs. "Well, she doesn't want to talk to you, and she's no longer your fiancé. Wake up, you idiot!"

"You interfered and you shouldn't have done that!"

Gibbs gave Tony a shove so he could focus on Andrews. "I'm supposed to see a fellow Marine when I look at you, but I don't. I see a spoiled and over ambitious boy who gave up the best opportunity at the kind of life the rest of us just dream about."

"I love her!"

"It's too late, Andrews. You showed your cards and she can see your game now. It no longer matters what you want."

Gibbs stopped glaring at Andrews and then pushed Tony. "Take over for Palmer. I'll take your end. You bozos aren't getting anything done fast. I want all of Sarah's stuff on the truck within the hour."

….

He felt Florida's warm air on his face as he watched the surf come in. The beach below him was deserted save two women kicking sand into the waves. He closed his eyes and pretended it could all last forever.

"How's the eye?"

He turned and smiled at his Dad. The Admiral had grown slower in the last couple of days. They could all see it, but no one was willing to have the conversation. "It was the best black eye I ever got."

"I just woke up. Where's your Mom and Sarah?"

He gestured over the deck. "They're taking a walk. She talked to Millie this morning. It sounds like she's going back to live with her in New York."

"Good."

The gray that had settled onto John McGee's face worried him. "You feeling okay?"

"I haven't spent time around your mom in a while. How am I doing?" The Admiral ignored his question as he eased himself slowly into a chair.

"You've been perfect, Dad."

"How's Sarah?"

"Sad but determined. He should've known never to mess with the McGee family."

"Damn straight!" He said and then his eyes grew soft. "I was scared for a bit there though. I don't mind telling you that."

"It's okay, Dad. I knew she'd see him for what he was. She's like you. Once, she makes a decision, there is no going back."

"She's always going to be okay as long as you're around."

Tim's mouth twitched. "Dad, you were on the phone with your Oncologist before your nap. We're taking you back to D.C. in the morning for your chemo again, right?"

The Admiral sighed, his eyes staring at something lost in the horizon. "Chemo's over, Tim. I made a couple of calls- one of them to Gibbs. We're going to spend a few more days here."

"What do you mean?" Tim's gut clenched.

"The chemo is not working anymore. The tumors are growing."

"We can't give up," Tim said. "There has to be something else. We shouldn't be sitting in a condo on the beach! We have to do something, Dad."

"Surgery is a possibility, but the soonest they can do it is over the holidays, and I would prefer to just spend time with all of you."

"Dad, if surgery is even a possibility, we're going for it. You're staying with us as long as possible."

"The results would be only temporary."

"I don't care Dad," Tim couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice. "For the first time in a long time, everything is going well for us. If the surgery can make a difference, then we're doing it. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," he said smiling softly. "Remember that seafood buffet your mom and I used to take you to when you were a kid? The place where you ate all of those cocktail shrimp and were sick for a week?"

"Seriously, Dad. I still think about how miserable that was."

"Yeah, but before you got sick, the four of us laughed a lot. We had fun there. That's what I remember. Let's go again. One more time for your old man, okay?"

He reached over and squeezed his dad's arm. "Yeah, Dad. Anything for you."

…

The End


End file.
